A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to various skin formulations that are structured in such a way to treat a wide range of conditions in male skin. The formulations can be used separately or in combination.
B. Description of Related Art
There are thousands of skin formulations available to consumers. In addition, the skin of men has different needs from the skin of women and, while women have a large selection of skincare products to choose from, the options available formulated specifically for men are much fewer. This leaves them with the choice of having to identify one of a large number of female-designed products or of selecting from a narrower range of products designed for male skin, which results in a confusing and exhaustive search for different products for different applications.